The present invention relates to computer systems and more particularly to an IC package, such as a BGA package, that provides configuration information to the system.
Computer systems, from small handheld electronic devices to medium-sized mobile and desktop systems to large servers and workstations, are becoming increasingly pervasive in our society. Computer systems typically include one or more processors. A processor manipulates and controls the flow of data in a computer by executing instructions. To provide more powerful computer systems for consumers, processor designers strive to continually increase the operating speed of the processor. Unfortunately, as processor speed increases, the power consumed by the processor tends to increase as well.
Historically, the power consumed by the processor, and hence its speed, has been limited by two factors. First, as power consumption increases, the processor tends to run hotter, leading to thermal dissipation problems. Second, the power consumed by a processor may tax the limits of the power supply used to keep the processor operational, reducing battery life in mobile systems and diminishing reliability while increasing cost in larger systems. To combat these problems, the voltage supply level used by the processor may be reduced. Therefore, faster and more powerful processors may operate at lower voltage supply levels.
The voltage supply is typically provided to the processor through a component in the computer system called the motherboard. A motherboard is designed to accommodate a particular processor that operates at a particular voltage supply level. When a more advanced processor is introduced that operates at a lower voltage supply level, the motherboard must be redesigned to accommodate the lower voltage supply level. It can be expensive to redesign a motherboard, and this expense is passed on to the end user through the higher cost of a computer.
The present invention addresses this and other problems associated with the prior art.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, an integrated circuit (IC) package includes a substrate, a ground line, and an encoded region. The encoded region provides information based upon selective deposition of solder balls electrically coupled to the ground line.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the accompanying figures and the detailed description that follows.